Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 8$ and $b = 2$. $8$ $a$ $^2 + 8$ $b$ $ + 3$
Substitute $8$ for ${a}$ and $2$ for ${b}$ $ = 8{(8)}^2 + 8{(2)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(64) + 8{(2)} + 3 $ $ = 512 + 16 + 3 $ $ = 531$